Mutt Over Matter/Rotwang's Secrets
Mutt Over Matter/Rotwang's Secrets is a fan made episode written by Disneydude15, Rigsrigsrigs10918, Kosh Naranek and Cartoonlover. Premise Igor, Bright Eyes, Whopper, Paprika, and Spice rescue a stray lhasa apso puppy named Cody, who insists he has the abillity to read minds. After Kaptain Kid hears about this, he plans to capture Cody while the heroes try to get him adopted/When Katrina stoneheart reveals the secrets that Rotwang told Kaptain Kid to the rest of the town, the heroes must fight against a mob out for Rotwang. Plot Act 1: Mutt Over Matter Part One (Igor stands next to a tree as he narrates the scene.) Igor (Narrating): Out of many of the weird events we have had. This one for some strange reason sticks out. It's one of those obscure but still there things that makes you think. What the heck happened? (Paprika enters.) Paprika: Are you having that strange habit again? Igor: What habit, Paprika? Paprika: Oh, sorry. I thought you were narrating out loud again. Igor: It's ok. Why are you here anyways? Paprika: Bright Eyes, Whopper and Spice want you to come with them to find a stray puppy. Igor: Ok then. Let's go! (Later, Igor and the others find a puppy, who is seen meditating.) Bright Eyes: There he is! (The puppy notices the group.) Puppy: Who are you? Spice: We.... Puppy: Don't tell me. You're from Holly's Puppy Pound, correct? Whopper: Yes, how did you know? Puppy: Well, Whopper Ward Jones, younger brother of Collette and son of Odette and Wilbur, I can read minds. Igor: And you are? Puppy: Cody. Bright eyes: And what are you doing here? Cody: Well, I was looking for my owner, Maestro Mystical, but I got lost. Paprika: Do you have any idea where he is? Cody: I'm not sure. Paprika: Then do you mind if we bring you to the puppy pound? Cody: Not at all. I don't mind. (Later at the pound, the group is talking to Cooler and Holly.) Cody: I'm pleased to meet you, Mr. Smith and Miss Connor. Cooler: (Muttering) I swear he is either a massive fan or he can read minds. (Normal voice.) Glad to meet you as well. Cody: Of course I can read minds. Holly: Really? Then what am I thinking about? Cody: You're thinking about scratching Cooler's stomach. Holly: Right. Cody: Also a wolf is about to enter and he's going to do a handstand the whole time. (Rotwang enters while doing a handstand.) Rotwang: Hello. So who's the pup? Cody: The name is Cody, pleased to meet you Rotwang. Cooler: He's a mind reader. Rotwang: Well that explains why he knows my name. So Cody, do you mind if I ask you some questions? Cody: Let me guess. You play the bagpipes, you are very flexible and you came out of the closet. Rotwang: Anything else? Cody: In twenty-two seconds, you are going to play the bagpipes while still in that handstand position. Rotwang: Touche. What am I thinking about? Cody: In five minutes, you're going to meditate. Rotwang: Anything else? Cody: You've been looking around for a male wolf.... (Rotwang begins playing the bagpipes with his feet.) Cody: I was right. (Rotwang leaves the room.) Cooler: I'm impressed, Cody. Cody: Thank you, Cooler. Say, can you do me a favor? Holly: What would that be? Cody: I need your help finding my owner, Maestro Mystical. Cooler: Ok. Cody: You see, I got lost while looking for him. Cooler: Good, good. Anything else that might help? Cody: (Shows a piece of cloth) This is a piece of his cape. That's all I have. Cooler: A piece of green cape? Well, that might help. Cody: Yep. (Later, Tony and the PoundRaizers are putting up found posters around town.) Victoria: I certainly hope that Cody's owner finds him. Tony: Me too, Vicky. Darius: He's an interesting pup indeed. Ian: Yeah. He can read minds! Stephanie: He's interesing but also potentially dangerous. (From afar, Panthera is watching the whole thing.) Panthera: Ah ha! Some news for Kaptain Kid! (Panthera rushes off.) Bartrand: Ummm... can somebody give me a boost? Antonio: Here. (Antonio pushes Bartland up.) Bartrand: Thank you, Antonio. Antonio: You're welcome, Bartrand. Part Two (Later, Cooler, Bright Eyes, Paprika, Igor, Spice, Whopper, Holly and Cody are checking for Maestro Mystical.) Cooler: No leads so far. You reading anything yet, Cody? Cody: Somebody's going to come through the door in five seconds. (A knock is heard on the door.) Cooler: Come in! (A hooded figure enters.) Figure: Pardon me, is this Holly's Puppy Pound? Holly: Why yes it is, what is your name? Figure: I am looking for someone named Cody. Cooler: We can tell that, but what is your name? Figure: My name is Kixitapa. Cooler: I'm sorry, but we are looking for someone named Maestro Mystical. Kixitapa: I see. Perhaps maybe I can help you out. Cody: No thank you, Kaptain Kid. (Kixitapa reveals himself as Kaptain Kid.) Kaptain Kid: Stubborn brat! Now, I know that you can read minds! Cooler: You aren't taking him ANY day of the week! Kaptain Kid: Very well then. I will be back by 5 O'clock tonight. If you don't hand over that pup by 5 pm, you'll never see this pound again! (Kaptain Kid disappears.) Igor: Now how are we going to fool him? Paprika: I have an idea! Bright Eyes: Go on... (Later, at five o clock, Cooler, Igor and Cody are waiting for Kaptain Kid.) Cooler: Are Tony, the PoundRaizers and Rotwang ready? Cody: Yes. He's coming now! Cooler: Everyone into positions! (Kaptain Kid appears.) Kaptain Kid: So, Cooler Howard Smith. I see that you have come to your senses. Now, be a good puppy... (frowning) and hand him over. Cooler: Just walk five feet closer to him and we will hand him over. Kaptain Kid: If you insist... (Kaptain Kid walks five feet closer. Nothing happens.) Kaptain Kid: You are testing my patience. Hand me that dog! (Tony, the PoundRaizers and Rotwang burst from the closet and attack Kaptain Kid.) Tony: Run, all of you, run! (Everyone except Tony, the PoundRaizers and Rotwang run.) Kaptain Kid: You miserable meddlers! You'll all pay for this! (Outside, Cooler and the others are at a safe distance.) Cooler: Phew, that was a close one! Cody: Yeah. Holly: They're winning! Igor: Let's find Maestro Mystical. Bright Eyes: Let's roll! Part Three (Later, Cooler and his group are at Downtown Poundsville.) Cooler: Where do you think we could find him? Cody: We might find him in the northeastern section of the downtown area. Cooler: Alright, that's pretty close to us. (Later, in the northeastern area....) Paprika: This must be it. Cody: His house must be around here. (A man in a druidic cloak walks in.) Cody: Maestro Mystical! Maestro Mystical: Ah, Cody! At last, I found you. (Cody rushes toward Maestro Mystical and hugs him.) Cooler: Finally, you two have been reunited. Cody: Yes. Maestro Mystical: Is there anything else that you came here for? Cody: I found a piece of your cloak. (Cody gives Maestro Mystical the piece of fabric from earlier.) Maestro Mystical: This isn't mine. Cody: It's not? Then whose is it? Maestro Mystical: It's Kaptain Kid's! Cooler: Wait a second.... How did you know him? Maestro Mystical: I encountered him five years ago. It was highly unpleasant. He ruined my business! Cooler: What did he do? Maestro Mystical: Five years ago, I told him about a fortune that one day he will discover a rare treasure. Of course, that fortune did not come true and that pirate did the unthinkable. He and his henchmen destroyed everything that I owned. My crystal ball, my tarot cards, my magic hat, everything! My house has been reduced into nothing by a pile of dust. The only thing I have left is this cardboard box and my beloved pet, Cody. Cooler: That sounds horrible! Maestro Mystical: Indeed, and I have been living here for five years. No food, no water, no money, absolutely nothing. It's too late for me and Cody.... (Maestro Mystical sadly lowers his head and sighs.) Maestro Mystical: I apologize if you have to see me like this. Cooler: It's ok. Maestro Mystical: Well, it's all hopeless for me.... Igor: Don't worry, Maestro Mystical. There's still hope. Cody: There is? Cooler: Yes. Maestro Mystical: What is it? Igor: Well... Act 2: Rotwang's Secrets Part One (Rotwang is writing in his journal.) Rotwang: (Narrating) To whom it may concern, if anyone, my name is Rotwang and things are not going well. Its been several months since I came here and the pound seems to like me. However most of the town has no concern of whether or not I exist. Kaptain Kid is as irritating as ever to the pound and town. All I hope is that he doesn't start a riot over my secrets. (Speaking normally.) Oy vey this is giving me a headache. (Cooler runs in.) Cooler: Rotwang! Come outside now! (Rotwang is frightened and immediately rushes outside. Gamma, in his meditation outfit, is furious.) Gamma: The foul Stonehearts shall pay for this! Rotwang: No, no, no! It can't be! (The camera pans over revealing a large banner revealing Rotwang's two secrets.) Rotwang: Who did this?! Whopper: The Stonehearts did it! (Rotwang quickly takes down the banner and destroys it.) Rotwang: Well, that's that. Sparky: Actually thats been up there for an hour and there has been alot of talk about it. Rotwang: Oh, what's the use?! I can't Show my face in public again! (Rotwang rushes to his doghouse and locks the door.) Bright Eyes: Rotwang! (Inside, Rotwang lies on his bed.) Rotwang: So, what should I do? Should I leave here and run for bloomington? Face the music and possibly get ridiculed? I guess i'll stay here and face the music. (Rotwang exits the doghouse.) Rotwang: I need your help. Cooler: What help do you need? Rotwang: I want you guys to keep everyone from entering the pound. Cooler: We can't do that. Look its gonna be fine. We have Rosy and Zany. Rotwang: But... Ah, You're right, I was a fool. Everythings gonna be alright. Voice: That's what you think! (Everyone turns and see Kaptain Kid standing where the banner was.) Rotwang: You! Why did you do this?! (Gamma gets out his laser rifle.) Gamma: And after you're done talking, you have ten seconds to pack your bags and get out of Poundsville. Kaptain Kid: I did it because you sunk my ship. Rotwang: That pile of rotten wood? Oh for crying out loud! Over a ship?! Is there anything else that you have to tell me? Kaptain Kid: Oh, the citizens will completely understand that you came out of the closet. Unfortunately, if they find out that you are not a normal wolf... (laughs evilly) I would pack my bags and leave if I were you. (Kaptain Kid leaves.) Kaptain Kid: (Off-screen) I am so darned brilliant! Wally: Now what are we gonna do? (Rotwang puts a paper bag on his head.) Gamma: Bring in the boxes! Not this again. Gordon: Why do you want the boxes? Gamma: Don't ask. Just do it. (Gordon brings in two cardboard boxes. Gamma steps into the larger box and sits down as he rests his feet on the smaller box.) Gamma: (Pointing to Rotwang) And I'm sitting in this box, waiting for that bag to come off of your head... (Rotwang takes the bag off. Gamma gets out of the box.) Rotwang: I put a paper bag on my head because I don't want anybody to recognize me. Tony: You need to do more than put a paper bag over your head. Rotwang: Hmmm... (Rotwang takes the cardboard box, cuts out holes for his legs and steps in it. It fits him.) Rotwang: Tada! Cooler: You do realize that people are gonna notice you EVEN more? Rotwang: Oh, come on! (Rotwang breaks the box in half and comes out of it.) Rotwang: You have to admit that was a good disguise! Now what am I gonna do? (Rotwang sits down for a moment and thinks. He then gets an idea.) Rotwang: I've got it! (Rotwang rushes off and enters, wearing a chicken outfit.) Gamma: Seriously? That's the most literal expression to what the people will think you are! Cooler: I think we should come up with a better idea besides disguises. Rotwang: Any ideas? Cooler: Let me think. (Rotwang walks into the pound.) Rotwang: On second thought, maybe it's best if I stay in my doghouse until things calm down. On the other hand, maybe its better for me to go inside... (Tony and the PoundRaizers walk up to Rotwang.) Rotwang: What is it? Bartrand: Maybe we can help you out. Rotwang: How? (A while later, Rotwang is wearing a cloak and a skull mask.) Darius: There. Now, no one will recognize you whenever you go out. It's the perfect disguise. Rotwang: I hope, let's see if the rest of the pound recognizes me. (Rotwang, Tony and the rest of the poundraizers walk out of the pound.) Victoria: Does anyone know who is under this cloak and mask? Cooler: Actually, no. Bright Eyes: No idea. Rotwang: (Thinking) It's working! Whopper: No idea! (Rotwang, Tony and the PoundRaizers go back in the pound.) Tony: It's a success! Rotwang: Well that's the end of that problem. Thank you very much, guys. Part Two (Later in an abandoned warehouse, Kaptain Kid and Ikshan are talking.) Ikshan: You say that a massive mob is going to gather and drive Rotwang out? Kaptain Kid: Yes. You, Nadish and I will gather the same mob. Ikshan: And when Rotwang is gone, the town will be easier for our picking! Kaptain Kid: My thoughts exactly. Now, let us get to work. (Later in the park, Rotwang is still in his disguise.) Rotwang: (thinking) So far, so good. (A group of little children, kittens, puppies and their parents walk by.) Puppy: Who's the guy with the big blue feet? Rotwang: (Thinking) Oh shoot! I should've worn my boots! Puppy's Mother: Now, Luther. Don't judge others by the color of their feet, it's not nice. Luther: (To Rotwang) I'm sorry for making fun of your feet, sir. (Rotwang turns on a distortion device.) Rotwang: (Distorted voice.) It's ok. (Luther and his group leave. Rotwang breathes a sigh of relief.) Rotwang: (Distorted voice.) Well what's next for me? (A male wolf walks up to Rotwang and sits next to him.) Male Wolf: Excuse me, but can you show me where Holly's Puppy Pound? Rotwang: (Distorted voice.) Five blocks forward of the park entrance. Male Wolf: Thank you, sir. Rotwang: (Distorted voice.) Wait! Whats your name? Male Wolf: My name is Tanba. I'm Rotwang's long-lost brother. Rotwang: (Distorted voice.) Tanba? Tanba: Yes. Well, goodbye. (Tanba leaves.) Rotwang: (Thinking) I can't believe it. My long-lost brother Tanba.... (Rotwang leaves the park. Later in the pound, Tanba is talking to Cooler.) Tanba: And I have been looking for my brother for ten years. Cooler: Wait right here, I have to call him. Tanba: Okay. You know, I saw the strangest thing at the park today. Cooler: What did you see? Tanba: I saw a cloaked figure with a skull mask and big, furry blue feet. Cooler: Th-that was... (Rotwang enters still in disguise.) Tanba: You again, who are you anyways? (Rotwang turns off the distorter.) Rotwang: (Normal voice) Its your long lost brother, Rotwang. (Rotwang takes his disguise off.) Tanba: You... You're the stranger with the blue feet? (Rotwang shows Tanba his foot.) Rotwang: Yes, it was me. Tanba: Where have you been these past ten years? Rotwang: It's a long story. Very long. Tanba: What was with the banner? Rotwang: Banner? What banner? Tanba: The banner near the park. Rotwang: Who put that banner back up?! Tanba: A well dressed man, why? Cooler and Rotwang: Kaptain Kid Stoneheart! When did you last see it? Tanba: An hour ago! (Rotwang quickly puts back on his disguise and climbs on Tanba's shoulders.) Rotwang: At least they won't recognize your feet. You have different coloration than me. Tanba: Gotcha. (Later in the park, Rotwang and Tanba are looking at the banner.) Rotwang: (Distorted voice.) You gotta be kidding me. Tanba: (Whispering) Don't worry. Just tear it down like before. I'll keep an eye out. (Rotwang takes the banner, rolls it up and puts it into his cloak.) Tanba: Fantastic. Nobody saw us. Rotwang: (Distorted voice.) Lets destroy it! (The same group from earlier walks by again.) Luther: Mommy, is this that guy talking to his stomach? Luther's Mother: Luther, he's probably acting out a movie scene. Leave him alone. Luther: Yes, mommy. (Later in the pounds arcade room, Rotwang and Tanba are watching Igor and Spice playing video games.) Tanba: So what did you do to the banner? Rotwang: I had Gamma and his class destroy it. Its now a pile of fresh ribbons. Tanba: So how long have you been here? Rotwang: Only for a few months. Tanba: How did you get here? Rotwang: Lots of crazy things happened and my bad luck turned to good, Cooler and his son Martin brought me here. Tanba: What have you been doing? Rotwang: Lots of fun things, mostly looking for a boyfriend. Tanba: How's that working for you? Rotwang: No luck whatsoever. Nobody is interested in me as there are few who are like me. Tanba: Well, I know a place for you should be able to find one. Rotwang: Well, maybe I should settle down for a while. Tanba: Just remember this address. (Tanba hands Rotwang a small slip of paper.) Rotwang: Thank you. (Rosy rushes in.) Rotwang: Let me guess, that pirate put up the banner again, right? Rosy: Worse! A massive mob is out for you, Rotwang! (Rotwang stiffens up.) Rotwang: A mob?! Part Three (Later the mob is raging outside of the pound's entrance.) Mob: Come out, Rotwang, you genetically altered freak! (Gamma enters with his laser rifle and points at the mob.) Gamma: One wrong move and you will be very sorry. (Rotwang, in his jacket and the ultra schwert on his back, enters.) Rotwang: Well mob, here I am. Rotwang all ready for you. Now you didn't think of me doing this, didn't you? Ha ha, charade you are, mob! Cause if you think im going down without a fight, you've got another thing coming. Gamma: Show me your leader! (Kaptain Kid enters.) Gamma: (Enraged) You...! Kaptain Kid: You can come after me, but you will be labeled a murderer if you try to kill the mob. Well, what are you two going to do now? Rotwang: I challenge you to a duel. Kaptain Kid: (Taking off his jacket) Very well. However, this will be a one-on-one battle... with no weapons. Rotwang: (Putting the ultra schwert down.) I accept your challenge. If I win then you will have to send the mob back to their homes. If you win then I shall return to my hometown. Kaptain Kid: Correction. If I win... I will make a fur coat out of you and ship what's left of you back to your home! Rotwang: Over my dead body. (Kaptain Kid lunges at Rotwang and kicks him in the neck.) Rotwang: So you make the first move. (Rotwang roundhouse kicks Kaptain Kid, knocking him to the ground.) Kaptain Kid: Hmph. Not bad. Unfortunately... (Kaptain Kid grabs Rotwang's foot and pulls out a feather.) Rotwang: You've got to be kidding me. Kaptain Kid: Didn't see this coming, did you? (Kaptain Kid tickles Rotwang's foot.) Rotwang: I'm not ticklish. (Rotwang pulls his foot away, swats the feather with his foot and kicks Kaptain Kid in the face.) Kaptain Kid: You think you're winning, don't you? Rotwang: I know that I am. (Kaptain Kid pins Rotwang to the ground.) Kaptain Kid: Now for the fur coat. Any last words, Rotwang? Rotwang: Time for the mob to leave. (Rotwang grabs Kaptain Kid and tosses him into a nearby wall.) Kaptain Kid: I beg your pardon? Rotwang: I'm stronger than you think. (The other heroes watch the whole thing.) Tanba: How do we stop this? Cooler: I got an idearoonie. Tanba: What is it? Cooler: Listen. (Cooler whispers in the others' ears.) Marcus: Sounds like a plan. (Meanwhile, Kaptain Kid pins Rotwang to the ground again.) Kaptain Kid: You're gonna make a lovely fur coat. (Kaptain Kid draws his sword.) Rotwang: What a royal idiot! (Rotwang draws the ultra schwert, kicks Kaptain Kid off and leaps back onto his feet.) Rotwang: Too bad you broke your own rule. Now it's a swordfight. (Igor is seen grabbing a megaphone. Twitchy is with him.) Igor: Rotwang, close your ears! (Rotwang sheathes the ultra schwert and covers his ears.) Twitchy: This one's for you, Kaptain Kid and the mob. (Igor and Twitchy emit high pitch screeches into the megaphone, causing Kaptain Kid and the mob to collapse and cover their ears.) Kaptain Kid: I've gone deaf! I'm out of here! (Kaptain Kid runs away.) Man: Please stop that! Woman: We're sorry! (Igor and Twitchy stop screeching.) Cat: We're sorry, Mr. Rotwang. Luther's Mother: We were threatened by that pirate into forming an angry mob. Luther: Please forgive us, Mr. Big Blue Feet. Rotwang: I forgive you. (Later, the heroes, joined by Tanba, are celebrating at the Puppy Power Cafe.) Rotwang: Thank you, Igor and Twitchy for stopping the fight. Igor: You're welcome. Cooler: Is there anything that anyone else would like to say? (Tanba walks to Rotwang and hugs him.) Tanba: I'm leaving for Bloomington. (Rotwang is shocked.) Rotwang: What?! But you just got here! Tanba: I know, but I made a promise to the rest of the family that I would return after I found you. Rotwang: Tanba, we lost our family years ago. How can we possibly still have a family?! Tanba: I went on a search not just for you, but for the rest of the family. Rotwang: You're lying. Our family is G-O-N-E! Gone! Tanba: If I were lying, then I would've told you none of the family stuff. Rotwang: Do you know how long it has been since I last saw you?! If you leave this pound, then that means that I'll never see you again! Tanba: I'm just leaving for Bloomington. I'll call you once every week. (Rotwang leaves the room.) Whopper: What is it, Rotwang? Rotwang: I need to be alone for now. (Rotwang walks into his doghouse and shuts the door.) Tanba: Looks like Rotwang wasn't too thrilled about me going back to Bloomington... (Rotwang lies on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He then juggles a ball with his foot.) Rotwang: How could Tanba do this to me? After ten long years, he decided to be selfish and leave. (Rotwang notices a letter.) Rowtang: A letter for me? Might as well read it. (Rotwang opens the letter and begins reading it.) Rotwang: Hmmm... Dear Rotwang, we are glad to know that you have found a place to stay until you can return to Bloomington. We hope that you may be able to find a partner and eventually return. Signed, your father Abraham. I don't belive it. Tanba was right. (The door knocks.) Rotwang: Yes? Tanba: Mind if I come in? Rotwang: Yes. Tanba: Why's that? Rotwang: You were right. Tanba: About what? Rotwang: About the fact that the rest of the family has come back together. Tanba: Oh.... Rotwang: I'm sorry for fighting with you about the family. I thought you were being selfish. Tanba: It's alright, Rotwang. Rotwang: Anything else you have to say before you return to Bloomington? Tanba: I love you... big brother. (Tanba hugs Rotwang.) Rotwang: Same to you, little brother. (Later, after Tanba has left, Rotwang is talking to Cooler about the address.) Cooler: I see. I know where that address leads to. Rotwang: Where is it? Cooler: Well, you'll have to wait until your birthday. Rotwang: Alright then. I can wait a few months. (Rotwang lies down on his bed.) Rotwang: You know Cooler? Cooler: Yes? Rotwang: It's amazing how you can change from being a little known wolf to a mob target in a few hours, no thanks to that pirate. Cooler: Agreed, Rotwang. (Rotwang yawns.) Rotwang: I'm taking a nap. This is a tiring day. Cooler: Ok, is there anything else that you need? Rotwang: Nope. Just some rest. Cooler: Ok. (Cooler leaves the room. Rotwang falls asleep. He scratches his ear with his foot while sleeping.) Rotwang: (Narrating.) And so my adventures of craziness continue. The End Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Rotwang Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes Category:Fan made episodes starring Spice